The present invention is directed to a video system for remotely viewing and recording predetermined views of an event, and of participants in the event, in a predetermined sequence. More particularly, the video recording and reproducing system according to the invention is directed to a system which permits visitors to, or observers at, an amusement park, sporting event, carnival, or the like, to record predetermined views of the event and participants therein, from a remote location, in a predetermined sequence as produced by a plurality of video cameras positioned at predetermined locations at the event. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a system for remotely viewing and video recording an event and person of interest at a location remote from either the event or the person.
The invention further relates to a video recording system which permits one to participate in a recording of an event utilizing predetermined views in a manner which ensures security of the participant's video recording equipment. It also relates to a video recording system to edit recorded events so as to customize a recording made using the predetermined views.